luigis_mansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion was a launch title for the Nintendo GameCube, released in September 2001. It marks the second time where Luigi is the main character, with Mario playing a supporting role, the first being Mario is Missing!. ''Professor E. Gadd and King Boo are also introduced in this game. A sequel titled Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon was released on March 24 2013. This game was re-released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2018. Storyline Area 1 Luigi, having won a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, enters the Boo Woods and locates it. He enters the mansion and is soon attacked by ghosts, but Professor E. Gadd appears and fights off the ghosts with a vacuum. He tells Luigi that the mansion appeared out of thin air and is an illusion, and that Mario was captured by the ghosts living within the mansion. He trains Luigi to use his vacuum invention, the Poltergust 3000, to vacuum up ghosts, and that he had several ghosts captured and turned into portraits, but they were released by King Boo. Luigi enters the mansion, sucking up ghosts and finding keys, while meeting Toad along the way, until he encounters a portrait ghost, Neville. He defeats him, sucking him into the Poltergust. He does the same to Lydia, Neville's wife, and fights their baby, Chauncey, who sucks Luigi into his crib and fights him as a giant ghost, but is defeated and sucked into the Poltergust, which begins to get full, so Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and empties the Poltergust, turning Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey back into portraits. What becomes of the common ghosts is unknown. Area 2 Luigi enters another area through a previously blocked door and fights more ghosts. After defeating the Floating Whirlindas, he enters the Storage Room and hits a switch, which opens a trapdoor where 50 Boos and their leader, King Boo, are hiding. All of them escape, flying into different rooms of the mansion. Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab and E. Gadd tells him that the Boos were the ones who released the portrait ghosts, and Luigi must capture the Boos to weaken their power, as they are stronger in greater numbers. So Luigi goes through the many rooms of the mansion, vacuuming up any Boos he sees. He also meets Madame Clairvoya, a fortune teller ghost, who tells him to bring her any of Mario's items he finds lying around in the mansion so she can get details on his whereabouts. The items are: Mario's hat, Mario's glove, Mario's shoe, Mario's letter and Mario's star. After sucking up Shivers the butler, Melody Pianissima, Mr. Luggs, and Spooky the dog, Luigi enters the Cemetery and fights the shadowy ghost, Bogmire. He defeats him and sucks him into the Poltergust, which he then empties at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the Portrait Ghosts into portraits. Area 3 Luigi enters a third area into the courtyard. Down the well, he sees into King Boo's altar, and discovers that King Boo has Mario imprisoned in a portrait. He goes through new rooms of the mansion, finding Mario's items and vacuuming up ghosts, including portrait ghosts Biff Atlas, Miss Petunia, Nana, Slim Bankshot, and twins Henry and Orville. After Luigi brings Madame Clairvoya enough of Mario's items, she tells him that she sees Bowser in a vision, which is shocking because Mario defeated Bowser, and she suspects that King Boo revived him. With her job done, she tells Luigi to suck her into the Poltergust so she can return peacefully to her portrait. After he does so, and defeats enough Boos, he enters the balcony and fights Boolossus, a big Boo made up of 15 Boos. He throws him into a spiky statue to split him into the 15 Boos and sucks them all into the Poltergust. He then empties the Poltergust at E. Gadd's lab to turn all the portrait ghosts, including Boolossus, into portraits. Area 4 When Luigi enters Area 4 in the attic, the mansion is suddenly struck by lightning and it goes dark. He then goes to the breaker room to turn the power back on, but finds it locked. Luigi looks for the key and soon encounters a ghost named Uncle Grimmly and defeats him to get the key. After he turns the power back on, he catches more Boos and portrait ghosts, including the Clockwork Soldiers, Sue Pea, Jarvis, and Sir Weston, before entering the room of Vincent Van Gore, one of the most prominent portrait ghosts who is painting regular ghosts. He sends several waves of ghosts after Luigi, but Luigi defeats them all, causing Van Gore to go into a state of depression, and Luigi sucks him into the Poltergust without much resistance. He then goes to the Secret Altar down a creepy hallway in the basement and encounters King Boo, who reveals that he was the one who told Luigi that he won the mansion in a contest, and set it up as revenge for all the trouble they caused him (though they may not have met him before, they have been fighting against Boos for years, plus King Boo works for Bowser). King Boo goes into Mario's portrait (which turns into a Bowser portrait) and sucks Luigi into it. In an arena resembling the roof of the mansion, Luigi fights Bowser (as Madame Clairvoya had seen), but when he hits him in the head with a bomb, it is revealed to be King Boo piloting a giant Bowser mecha. Luigi defeats King Boo and sucks him into the Poltergust. Luigi returns to the lab and turns all the portrait ghosts, including King Boo, into portraits again. E. Gadd reverses the Portrificationizer to release Mario from his portrait. After Mario goes through getting electrocuted, squished, being swirled around in a shell structure full of water, etc (The part where it slows down is when Mario returns to 3D)... He enters through some tubes and ends saying: "Oof!". Then Luigi walks up to the part where he puts his Poltergust 3000 in and says: "Mario?". Then Mario flies out of the tubes falling on his head. Luigi ends up falling but sitting. When Mario gets into a sitting position, Luigi gets a well deserved laugh, after seeing a frame around his brother's neck. Since King Boo has been defeated, his illusion of a mansion fades away, though the money and jewels Luigi collected in the mansion was real, and with it he gets a new mansion or house. But if Luigi gets H rank, he can only get a tent. Controls The Poltergust 3000 is controlled by pressing and holding the button. When the ghost(s) are being sucked, the player must tug the control stick in the opposite direction of the nozzle to take away HP. The player can move only the Poltergust, but not Luigi, with the C stick. The button makes Luigi examine objects or call out for Mario (how he calls out the name differs on how much HP Luigi has remaining). The button controls Luigi's flashlight in dark areas. Ghosts freeze for a short time when Luigi points the flashlight at them. The trick to capturing ghosts is holding the button to turn off the flashlight, allowing the ghosts to come close, and then releasing B. The ghosts stop in front of the Poltergust, where Luigi can now suck them up with . Finally, the button emits an element once an Elemental Medal is collected. The , , and buttons bring up the Game Boy Horror's different modes.The Poltergust 3000 is controlled by pressing and holding the button. When the ghost(s) are being sucked, the player must tug the control stick in the opposite direction of the nozzle to take away HP. The player can move only the Poltergust, but not Luigi, with the C stick. There is also the option to switch the controls of to either "standard" or "sidestep" mode. In standard mode, Luigi turns to face a direction before walking in that direction. In sidestep mode, Luigi does not turn to face a direction before walking that way. In both modes, the is then used to change the direction he is facing manually. Luigi always uses sidestep mode controls while vacuuming. Some ghosts are actually easier to catch while in sidestep mode. Characters *'Luigi: The main hero of the game. He won a Mansion in a Contest and now has to save his brother Mario. *'Mario: '''Luigi's brother. He has been captured and it is up to Luigi to save him. *'King Boo: 'The main villain of the game, he captured Mario, because Mario has caused him a lot of trouble in the past. *'Professor Elvin Gadd: 'Inventor who provides Luigi with the Poltergust in order for Luigi to save Mario.. *'Toad: 'They live in the Mushroom Kingdom. They were sent by Princess Peach to check on Mario. *'Ghosts: '''The Main Enemies released by King Boo The Ghosts Portrait Ghosts In his exploits, Luigi captures up to twenty-three gallery ghosts (five are optional). These ghosts (excluding the third and the final/fourth boss) have 100 HP, but their hearts are not automatically shown like other ghosts: Luigi must find each ghost's weakness before he can suck them up. The following are listed in order of appearance appear in the game: Area One 1.jpg|Neville, The Bookish Father (Required) 2.jpg|Lydia, The Mirror-Gazing Mother (Required) 3.jpg|Chauncey, The Spoiled Baby (Area Boss) Area Two 4.jpg|The Floating Whirlindas, The Dancing Couple (Required) 5.png|Shivers, The Wandering Butler (Required) 6.png|Melody Pianissima, The Beatiful Pianist (Required) 7.jpg|Mr. Luggs, The Glutton (Optional) 8.jpg|Spooky, The Hungry Guard Dog (Required) 9.png|Bogmire, The Cemetery Shadow (Area Boss) *'''Note: '''You meet Madame Clairvoya in this area, but, you only capture her in Area Three. Area Three 10.jpg|Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder (Optional) 11.png|Miss Petunia, The Bathing Beauty (Required) 12.jpg|Nana, The Scarf Knitting Granny (Required) 13.jpg|Slim Bankshot, The Lonely Pool Shark (Optional) 14.png|Henry and Orville, The Twin Brothers (Required) 15.png|Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune Teller (Required) 16.png|Boolossus, The Jumbo Ghost (Area Boss) Area Four 17.jpg|Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of the Darkness (Required) 18.PNG|Clockwork Soldiers, The Toy Platoon (Required) 19.jpg|Sue Pea, The Dozing Girl (Optional) 20.jpg|Jarvis, The Jar Collector (Optional) 21.jpg|Sir Weston, The Chilly Climber (Required) 22.jpg|Vincent Van Gore, The Starving Artist (Required) 23.JPG|King Boo and Bowser', ''The Dastardly Duo (Final Boss) The Boos There are fifty one (including King Boo) Boos that hide in the various rooms of the mansion. Thirty-five of these are named to differentiate between them, and the remaining fifteen make up the third Boss of the game, Boolossus. The magic of the King Boo's spells increase based on the number of his minions nearby. Because of this, Luigi needed to capture twenty Boos to break the seal designed to block Boolossus from him. After capturing twenty more, the seal separating Luigi from King Boo was broken. If Luigi catches all fifty Boos, he will be rewarded will the extremely valuable Gold Diamond. Each of the Boos names are puns. For example, "Booigi" is a pun on "Luigi" and "Game Boo" is a nod to the Game Boy. Category:Games Category:Real Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Beta Elements